elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ondolemar
Ondolemar is a Thalmor Justiciar located in the Understone Keep within the city of Markarth, the capital of The Reach. Background Ondolemar is the head of the Justiciars in Skyrim, and is charged with advancing Thalmor interests in Skyrim's major city of Markarth, seeking to persecute all Talos worshippers within the city. He resides in Understone Keep, where he paces back and forth near the Jarl's throne under the escort of two Thalmor Soldiers. When the Stormcloaks attack Markarth, he is nowhere to be seen. Personality When spoken to, he speaks of his belief in the superiority of Mer over Men, of his contempt of the Empire, and of his belief that Talos does not deserve a place within the pantheon of the Divines, as Talos was a human before his ascendancy. He firmly believes that all Talos worship in Skyrim can be purged, despite the "stubbornness" of the Nords. Interactions If the Dragonborn has been killing Justiciars before meeting Ondolemar, he may attack on sight, and the guards may not intervene. If Ondolemar dies or is killed, a courier may deliver a Letter of Inheritance to the Dragonborn from Ondolemar. The amount bequeathed is 100 , 10 of which is taxed by the Jarl's court. Search and Seizure Ondolemar sends the Dragonborn to locate evidence of Ogmund's Talos worship. Complying with his request grants a leveled amount of gold and Ondolemar's friendship, which can be utilized later if so desired. Diplomatic Immunity He can also appear at Elenwen's party at the Thalmor Embassy, and may offer them assistance in the form of a distraction. He can be persuaded to accuse Razelan of speaking foully of the Thalmor. Fate If the Dragonborn has sided with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War, or has surrendered Markarth to them during the Season Unending negotiations, a coffin in Understone Keep's Hall of the Dead can be found which contains Hooded Thalmor Robes and Ogmund's Amulet of Talos (provided it was stolen for Ondolemar). This suggests that the Thalmor Justiciar was either slain during the Stormcloaks' invasion of Markarth, or that he was executed shortly thereafter. Quotes *''"You have the honor of addressing a member of the Thalmor. Bask in it."'' *''"We intend to prove the superiority of Mer over Man, one century at a time."'' *''"It's only a matter of time before your whole rotten Empire collapses of its own decay. No offense."'' *''"The Dominion is here, and we are watching you."'' *''"As if this craggy, wretch of a city could give birth to a superiorly bred Mer such as myself. No, I'm not from Markarth."'' *''"The Empire exists because we allow it to exist, and I'm here to make sure the Jarl of Markarth remembers that."'' *''"There is peace now, and that peace will continue for as long as it suits our needs. But make no mistake, this is not a peace forged out of necessity between rival nations of equal strength. It is more like the calm between storms. And the next storm, I think, will be far deadlier than the last."'' Trivia *Completing Diplomatic Immunity after his side quest makes him speak to the Dragonborn with disdain, rather than in a friendly manner. If the Dragonborn has completed Diplomatic Immunity and then gives him Ogmund's amulet, he will still be friendly. * Killing Ondolemar in front of witnesses will only result in a 40 gold bounty for assault. *If Ondolemar is killed and then Dead Thralled, his Thalmor Soldiers will follow him around Markarth. However, attacking non-hostile characters will cause the soldiers to turn hostile. *If Markarth is handed over to the Stormcloaks during the quest Season Unending, he may still walk around with his soldiers as if it is still controlled by the Empire. *Ondolemar will only provide a distraction during Diplomatic Immunity if he has been helped beforehand, and if the player convinces him that they only want to play "a joke" on someone. Appearances * es:Ondolemar ru:Ондолемар de:Ondolemar Category:Skyrim: Altmer Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Thalmor Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters